6 student commune
by the 3-languages-girl
Summary: What if the Varia are all students and living together in a commune? Fran get's way to much stuff to learn, Bel falls in love, Xanxus tells Squalo things the shark already knew and Luss & Levi are unimportand statists. CONTAINS YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS SO: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ XS & B26
1. Chapter 1

Fran sat in his classroom. It wasn't like the topic the teacher was talking about was boring, but he just didn't care. He just sat there and stared at the papers in front of him. They were showing the pages and topics what the students had to learn, three pages. The test was next week so there wasn't much time.

And there was the first problem. Squalo and himself were the only one actually taking care of the house and garden, if they wouldn't do everything, the house would look like hell, so if he would stop doing something to learn, the shark would be alone which would make him even more sleepless, short tempered, loud and crazy as he already was. Not good, but necessary for the next days.

Maybe Squalo could make the others work with him a little, but it wasn't easy to hold the other students from reading or watching gay porn (Lussuria), making electricity experiments (Leviathan), going out to dance or drink (Luss & Xanxus), playing bloody video games (Belphegor), going to the fitness studio (Luss & Levi), sometimes studying (Luss, Levi, Fran & Squalo) or training with weapons, which are normally forbidden on the Student-Commune-Area and in School, or illusions (everybody but everyone more than Squalo and Fran). To tell the truth, there was barely a chance for Squalo to not do everything alone.

The school bell rang. A thing that normally would tell the students that they are free now but the next days would just tell Fran that he would go home to go on learning there. He made a note to himself to ask Squalo, who of the others, which were all in higher classes of the same school, had Mr. Bernhard in economics.

He pulled his key out and opened the door to the big flat the six students were happily living in and pulled out his shoes and jacket.  
"Squalo? Were are you?" he asked loud and monotone.  
"My room." Was the very much louder answer. Sometimes Fran asked himself why he wasn't deaf jet, but came to the point, it must be because he never pissed Squalo enough off so he'd scream in his face. That made him wonder why Xanxus, the oldest person in this commune, wasn't deaf jet, he got screamed at every day at least once.  
Fran made his way upstairs to the sleeping rooms and knocked on Squalos closed door. As the door opened it gave sight of a very sleepy, in school uniform dressed, seeming to be busy doing homework Squalo. Seems he didn't slept very much this night again.  
"What ya want?"  
"Did you had in economics?" Fran asked.  
"No, but I think Bel did."  
"Okay, thank you then Squalo-senpai."  
"Wait, for what do you need someone who had Mr. Bernhard in economics?"  
"We write a test next week and got way too much to learn."  
Squalo nodded at this, than he closed the door and turned around, going back to his homework.

"Oh man I do so fucking hate history." Squalo growled silently before he heard his door open. There was only one person in this entire world that would be brave enough to come into Squalos room without knocking before. And there was only one person who was allowed to do just that. Happily those both persons were one and the same.  
"What do you want Xanxus?"  
"Just looking how you are, scum. You didn't scream at me today till now. I thought maybe you died from loss of sleep."  
"Sorry to destroy your dreams but I'm still alive." Squalo said icy before going back to his homework again.  
"Shuddap and let me see that, scum." Xanxus just picked up his friends homework and began reading them while being starred to death by the silverette.  
"Stop looking at me like this, shark."  
"You know that I have to do them myself because I can't learn it better if I don't?"  
"Yes, but I know you good enough to know that you'll get it sooner if you let me do this and then read threw it a few times, and it would take you less time what would give you more time you can spend on serving me."  
"Who said I would serve you if I'm ready with getting my homework?"  
"I just did, didn't you hear me?"  
"I did, but you're neither my boss nor my teacher so I don't even think about listening to you."  
"May you shut up now?" Xanxus asked, annoyed by the conversation. Normally he would love it, but not if he's focusing on his servants homework.  
"What? Have we got a problem with multitasking?"  
"Yes, not everyone is able to cook while getting laid, like you. I know you can't belief it, you slut."  
"You know a sluts best weapon?"  
"What? Buying people by ass shaking?"  
"No, way simpler. You won't get sex the rest of the month for calling me a slut."  
"Wait, what? You can't do that!" Xanxus looked up shocked.  
"I can, you called me a slut so I can do whatever a slut does. And after that is what a slut does – taking back her body right – for punishing someone, I can do it."  
"You act like a slut to punish me for calling you a slut? Doesn't make sense." Xanxus tried to manipulate his lover.  
"It shows you what your talking does if you don't watch your tongue. Your only way out is proper apologizing and getting back calling me a slut."  
Xanxus always knew Squalo was no one to give up easily but he didn't expect Squalo to be rationalizing enough to hit his weak point. He loved his silver haired lover and also he loved to fuck him. Squalo seemed to know that, even if there never was anything like 'I love you' said.  
"Do I get a kiss on top if I do?" he asked carefully, he didn't wanted to worsen the situation.  
"I'll think about it."  
"I'm sorry for calling you a slut and obviously hurting your feelings and I take back that you are a slut. I'm very sorry."  
Squalo looked at his lover, thinking if he should forgive him that easily and what about the extra kiss and after a few seconds he decided to let Xanxus go easily this once, since it was the first time he called him a slut.  
"I forgive you but only this once, next time I won't." he leaned forward and captured Xanxus' lips, who immediately response and took dominance.  
Squalo was very aware of the fact that Xanxus loved him. He saw it in every little action. Like the fact that he came over to see what was up with Squalo and doing his homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Fran went downstairs, thinking about how to tell the video game playing fake prince that he needed his help for learning. If he'd just say: 'Fake prince senpai. Help me learning!' He won't get any help but a knife in his head, shoulder, back or somewhere else. But asking him nicely wouldn't help either. The boy decided on thinking about it when he was asked what he wants.

He opened the door to the living room, the only room with a TV-screen and also the only one Bel would be inside at this time. Silently he sat next to his senpai on the floor and watched how the prince was playing. Pretty good actually, Fran remembered trying to play this game and totally failing, while Bel made one headshot after another.

"What do you want here, froggy?" the teen asked, not pausing his game.  
That was faster when he thought.  
"I need your help but didn't wanted to disturb your killing session."  
"A prince isn't helping a frog, instead if the frog wants to die, if that is the fact I would make an exception."  
"I need help by learning for the test next week, and after you are just fake you'll be able to help me." woops, mentioned the fake thing, now he couldn't expect any help anymore. Fran had to think about another way, getting his senpai to help.

"I'm no fake, and now I won't even help you by killing yourself anymore. I'd just torture you."  
"I shouldn't have hold up Levi from stepping on the GTA CD which was laying on the floor yesterday. I won't do it again, won't help me anyway."  
"Frogs shouldn't lie, Frogs shouldn't even talk so be happy I allow you to talk and stop lying."  
"I didn't, he was mad at you because you turned off the electricity in his room so he wanted to destroy your favorite game, happily I could pull him into an illusion of GTA and get the real one out of his view. It's behind the couch now. But, like I said, I won't make the work to myself again, 'cause I don't even get a simple thank you, don't to mention help."  
"You lie again, you just want to have a good excuse for throwing my GTA behind the couch."  
"If you think so, ask Levi were your GTA is." Fran stood up and got himself an apple from the fruit basket on the living room table, and then left to start learning alone.

Bel looked after him. He'd ask Levi just to show his froggy that lies were something bad.

He heard the front door close and Levi and Luss came in. Levi had such a wide grin on his face, which made Bel want to slice him up immediately just to don't see this face anymore.

"Does someone know were my GTA is?" the prince asked wondering if his froggy maybe wasn't lying.  
"I destroyed it for revenge of taking off my electricity! Hah, in your face bitch!" Levi said loudly, obviously proud of himself. And obviously not seeing the knife which pinned him now on the wall by the fabric of his jacket pretty near his neck.  
Bel paused his game and pulled the couch forward, there lay his GTA with a little note on it.

"In your face Levi! (And probably senpai who is – again – asking everybody were his game might be just not me.)  
–Fran"

The characteristic Cheshire grin came over his face.  
"Good Froggy." he took his game and brought it up to his room before silently getting inside Fran's without the younger noticing.

Xanxus somehow ended up lying on Squalos bed with said silverette sitting on his waste as the younger one pulled away.  
"You still help me with my homework?" the shark asked.  
"If you help me with something else."  
Squalo gave him a smile before rolling down.  
"Depends on the time."  
"Now?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm way too tired, let me sleep till my homework is done."  
Xanxus leaned over his lover.  
"Now, after you can sleep as long as you want… or at least till you have to make dinner."  
Squalo looked into the older man's eyes, thinking.  
"Okay, but look the door first."  
Xanxus stood up immediately and locked the door, before crawling on the bed and over his lover again.  
"No, you'll get help, but not like this." Squalo said and switched over so Xanxus would lie on his back.  
Soon Xanxus' belt and pants were off, as like his boxers and the shark began stroking and licking his need.  
Xanxus closed his eyes and enjoyed what the other was doing with his way to talented hands and tongue.  
Squalo, pleased with the sight of a relaxed and enjoying Xanxus, began sucking harder and harder till the other came in his mouth. The shark swallowed everything before rolling off again.

As Xanxus found his strength again he first dressed up again and then leaned over the other.  
"You can't even eat properly." he whispered before licking clean the corner of Squalo's mouth.  
"Ever tried to swallow something that is splashed in your mouth, not easy, others would caught and spit it out so be happy." Squalo said, sounding half asleep.  
"No I didn't tried it out jet. Sweet dreams, shark."  
Squalo just smiled at that and fell asleep.  
Xanxus picked up the sharks homework and started answering the questions.

A half hour later he was ready and silently left the room, not wanting to wake Squalo, the boy already suffered from loss of sleep, no need to wake him and make it worse.  
As Xanxus opened the door to the living room he was greeted by loud noises, loud enough to make him worry of his beloved upstairs.  
He came in fast and closed the door behind him.  
There was Levi, crying because he was pinned on the wall like a butterfly by one of Belphegor's knifes and Lussuria, watching a pretty loud gay porn video.  
Xanxus griped the remote control and made the sound more silent. Then he turned to Levi.  
"What happened?"  
"Bel pinned me on the wall."  
"Yes, I can fucking see that, I'm not blind, but why?"  
"He turned off my electricity and I destroyed his GTA for revenge, but in the end it somehow was still unharmed."  
'So Fran made sure nothing happened to it.' Xanxus combined, Fran was the only one who was able to make someone think he did something even if he didn't, to the greenette's luck, Levi wasn't smart enough to get it.  
"I won't release you; it's your own fault, never mess with Belphegor. Especially you won't get away unharmed."  
"Xanxu~?" Lussuria asked.  
"Don't call me that, scum."  
"Levi and I are going out tonight, is that okay?"  
"Do what you want." Xanxus muttered and griped a glass and a bottle of red wine. He was just not able to deal with all these idiots without either alcohol or Squalo on his side.


End file.
